The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a battery cover which is at least in portions thereof electrically conductive. Furthermore, the invention also provides a novel battery cover with electrically conducting properties. The invention also relates to a novel battery with electrically conducting battery cover whereby in the area of the interior of the cells the cover is non-conducting.
Batteries, conventionally lead/acid batteries, are dangerous in that, due to the charge process, oxygen and hydrogen gases are formed which can collect within the cell chamber below the cover and may cause explosions by electrostatic fields. Electrostatic fields can be produced, on the one hand, directly at the surface of a plastic cover, comprised, for example, of polypropylene, by rubbing with a rag; on the other hand, they can be produced by potential fields and spark formation at the cover. There is a need, even a requirement, for avoiding such explosions by dissipating the charges or by providing a defined resistance. When a material is chosen for the cover that has a resistance of equal to or less than 10.sub.4 .OMEGA..times.cm, no electrostatic fields will be produced. However, between the two poles of a battery/cell, according to Ohm's law, a current within the amperage range of, for example, 12 volt will result which causes continuous discharge of the battery. Such a discharge current (self discharge of the battery) requires a minimal resistance of 10.sup.5 .OMEGA..times.cm. If necessary, it would be possible to isolate one of the poles of the battery relative to the plastic material; however, this leads to additional costs. Furthermore, this cannot ensure avoidance of explosions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing a battery cover which can be performed in an economic and simple manner and which allows the manufacture of a battery cover with electrically conducting properties, preferably, by combining non-conductive plastic materials with electrically conducting elements.